Breath
by Writer Mind
Summary: una pequeña historia de como vive Kate el final de Always


Bueno, ese es un pequeño relato sobre cómo vive Kate el final de Always, nada me pertenece, solo escribo por pura diversión. Disfrutad

**Breath**

Respira, eso era lo que me decía mi madre cuando era pequeña, me decía que respirar era la mejor forma de relajarse, de tomarte unos segundos solo para ti, simplemente para pensar. Y eso es lo que yo llevaba haciendo las últimas dos horas. Ahí, en ese columpio del parque donde hacía más de un año le había hablado de mi muro, de las razones por las que aun no podíamos estar juntos, donde le pedí que me esperara. Allí donde el acepto darme ese tiempo que yo tanto necesitaba donde me juro que me ayudaría en encontrar al asesino de mi madre. Allí donde la primera m piedra de ese muro interior se tambaleo y cayó. Y esta misma noche había caído la última.

La intensidad de la lluvia aumento, comenzó una de las mayores tormentas que jamás había podido imaginar, y no solo en ese parque, en esa ciudad, sino también en mi interior. La interminable batalla que siempre habían librado mi cabeza y mi corazón, pero esta vez lo tenía claro, tenía claro a quién debía hacer caso. Me levante de ese columpio y me dirigí a su casa, dispuesta por una vez a seguir a mi corazón.

El destino parecía haberse puesto de mi parte puesto que, justo cuando me asome a la acera un taxi se detuvo unos metros más adelante. Mire al cielo y sonreí antes de subirme. Mientras me dirigía a su casa trate de llamarle, pero me colgó. No le podía culpar, ya le había decepcionado lo suficiente, le había hecho sufrir demasiado, se había cansado de mí. Rece a un Dios en el que no creía demasiado solo para que no me cerrase la puerta, rece para que me perdonase por todos mi miedos y mis inseguridades.

Miles de discurso, de disculpas, de palabra se agolpaban en mi mente, tratando de hacerle entender lo horrible que me sentía, lo mucho que necesitaba que me perdonar pero todos me parecían horribles y frios, demasiado calculados. Por eso, cuando llegue a su puerta, cuando vi como su mirada se había transformado al verme, como una capa de tristeza había cubierto sus preciosos ojos azules me quede en blanco, completamente congelada. Porque en sus ojos, aparte de tristeza había dolor, mucho dolor y eso me destrozo, porque sabía que yo, y solo yo era la culpable de todo ese sufrimiento. Y cuando por fin despego las labias para hablarme quise morir, su frialdad me destrozo por dentro porque temí haberlo perdido para siempre.

— ¿Beckett que quieres?

Todos los discursos, todas las disculpas, las palabras se borraron de mi mente dejándome completamente en blanco, hasta que la simple respuesta se formo en mis labios.

—A ti.

Y me lance a sus labios, buscándolos con desesperación para tratar de hacerle olvidar todo el dolor que le había producido. Pero me separo, y al mirar a sus ojos vi suplica en ellos, pidiéndome una explicación con la mirada, yo no pude hacer nada más que disculparme.

—Lo siento mucho Castle, perdóname, lo siento mucho—intente acercarme de nuevo a él, tratando de demostrarle que estaba dispuesta a darnos una oportunidad, pero me volvió a separa, con la duda reflejada en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Se escapo y esta, casi muero y solo pensaba en ti, solo quiero estar contigo—ya estaba todo dicho, ahora todo dependía de él, de que quisiese estar conmigo a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, un rayo cruzo su rostro, fuera la tormenta crecía y se hacía más y más fuerte, pero yo no pude pensar, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar porque segundos después Castle se lanzo con furia contra mis labios. Su intensidad me sorprendo al principio, no podía creer que me hubiese perdonado, que por fin estuviese ocurriendo lo que llevaba casi cuatro años soñando. Sus besos me llevaron hasta la puerta, que se cerró con un golpe de mi espalda, sus labios encajaban a la perfección con los migo, como las dos piezas de un puzle, con un delicado movimiento me desbrocho el primero de los botones de mi empapada camisa, y acaricio mi cicatriz, esa pequeña marca muestra de toda nuestra historia, la que me recordaba la primera vez que me había entregado corazón, cuando le había mentido diciéndole que no recordaba su confesión, pero de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar ni un solo segundo más así que, bajo su atenta mirada entrelace nuestras manos y le conduje a su habitación.

Su habitación estaba en las penumbra, solo se podían ver los relámpagos que iluminaban la estancia, me gire lentamente y me encontré de nuevo con su mirada, en la que se podía apreciar la alegría, el deseo, la pasión contenida, al igual que el nerviosismo que ambos sentíamos, lentamente se acerco a mí y me beso con unas dulzura que jamás creí posible, la pasión y la desesperación y dieron paso al cariño, a la necesidad de demostrar lo mucho que habíamos esperado este momento. Durante varios minutos el amiente se mantuvo así, pero de pronto todo cambio y se torno más pasional y ardiente, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a sus tenues caricias y no me pude controlar. Me empujo suavemente sobre la cama y segundos mas tarde se reunió con mis labios en un lento y sensual beso.

Los rayos de luz entraron por la ventana golpeándome directamente en los ojos haciendo que los abrieran bruscamente. Junto a mi pude apreciar la respiración profunda y acompasada de Castle. Momentos de la noche pasada vinieron a mi mente y no pude evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. Me gire lentamente hasta encertarme a pocos milímetros de su cara. Observando sus facciones me di cuenta de nunca más podría separarme de él.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y clavo su mirada azul en mis ojos verdes, se acerco y termino con la pequeña distancia que nos separaba y me beso.

—Buenos días hermosa— entonces se inclino e hizo que me incorporase hasta colocares completamente sobre mí, y , cuando segundos después empezó a repartir besos en mi cuello un suspiro de places escapo de mis labios, tome una profunda respiración, tal y como había hecho el día anterior y me deje llevar a un lugar donde solo el hombre de mi vida me podía conducir.

Críticas? Consejos? Quejas? Los agradezco y también que os hayáis molestado en leer esta pequeño relato


End file.
